The Art of Being Sure
by YanksLuver
Summary: Robin tries to take her relationship with Patrick to the next level, but things don't go as expected.


**Title**: The Art of Being Sure 1/1

**Author ** : Steph  
**Rating ** : PG  
**Pairing ** : Robin/Patrick  
**Category ** : Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer ** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers ** : Based on pictures for upcoming episode.

**Summary ** : Robin tries to take her relationship with Patrick to the next level, but things don't go as expected.

**Notes ** : This is based on pictures I saw for an episode this week (I believe). I wrote this before I saw a commercial for what's happening this week, so I think those pictures will end up having a different explanation but oh well. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! Steph

**--- The Art of Being Sure: Part 1/1---**

Patrick leaned on the counter and smiled at the young, blonde nurse.

"8 o'clock sounds great," he said with a grin.

Robin rounded the corner just then and stopped in her tracks at the sight of them.

"I'll pick you up then," he finished, as the blonde offered him a smile and wave before walking off.

Robin's jaw tightened. She stalked toward him.

"You're unbelievable."

Patrick's lips spread into a slow smile. "I knew I'd convince you of that eventually."

She shook her head. "A week ago, you were kissing me and acting like you wanted to give us a try. And now here you are, back to your old ways, chasing after the closest female with a pulse."

"It-..."

"Please don't insult my intelligence by saying it wasn't what it looked like."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't. It was exactly what it looked like."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "So what happened between us last week meant nothing then?"

"You tell me. You've either ignored me or bitten my head off ever since. Can you blame me if I wanted a little human attention?"

Robin sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry. Look, this is all just a little new to me. I've never dated a co-worker before. I guess I didn't know how to act around you now. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Like what? That you might actually have a life?"

"No, that I don't know how to separate my personal and professional life. I don't want anyone thinking that my personal life will interfere with my work."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I think you've vastly overestimated how much people care about what you do with your life."

"I work with these people, Patrick. I want them to respect me."

Patrick shook his head. "That's not what this is really about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're scared. What happened between us scared you because it made you feel again. So you figured let's just stop it before it goes any further. That's why you've been acting this way, as if nothing ever happened between us."

"Then why would I care about you going out with that nurse?"

"Well, you're still human...I think. It's called jealousy."

"You're not even making any sense."

Patrick took a step closer to her, so close Robin could smell his aftershave. He leaned down towards her and whispered, "Either you want to be with me or you don't. It's that simple."

Robin swallowed hard and took a step back. "It's not that simple."

"Yeah, it really is."

"No, it's not." Robin sighed and shook her head. "I don't just jump into relationships, Patrick, and I don't do casual. It's not about my HIV. I've been in two serious relationships in my life. I knew how I felt about both of those men before I did anything. I have to be sure."

"Being sure is overrated. I know I talk a good game and I seem pretty sure of myself, but the truth is, there are very few things any of us can be sure about in life. If you wait until you're sure, then you spend a lot of time waiting and not much living."

With that, Patrick turned on his heel and walked away. Robin's eyes followed him until he disappeared from sight.

----

Robin took a deep breath before raising her hand up to knock on the door. She tapped lightly and then waited. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Patrick.

His eyes widened and a smile pulled at his lips. "Back for round two?"

Robin lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come." She paused and then squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my God, I wasn't even thinking. You probably have someone in there. I'm just going to leave."

Robin turned to leave, but Patrick gently grabbed ahold of her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't go," he said softly.

Robin raised her eyes to meet his as he went on, "There's no one here. I canceled my date."

Robin allowed herself a tiny smile.

"Come in," he said and moved to allow her entrance.

Robin slowly crossed the threshold into his apartment. She surveyed the bachelor pad. It was decorated in leather and dark colors. It didn't exactly scream 'homey'.

"Nice place."

Patrick shrugged. "It's got everything I need."

"How long have you-..."

"Is this what you came over for?"

Robin smiled sheepishly, her face flooding with red. "I honestly don't know why I came over here."

Patrick took a few steps toward her. Robin could feel her heart begin to race at his closeness. "I think you know exactly why you came over here."

Robin looked up into his eyes, a sudden boldness overtaking her. Maybe he was right. Why did she always have to be sure?

"Maybe I do," she said softly.

She slowly raised her hand to his belt. He smiled down at her and began to bend his head to capture her lips, when she spun away from him. He licked his lips and grinned, as he shook his head. She walked over to the couch and sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her.

Patrick eyed her, his pulse quickening. He slowly walked over to her and then stopped to look down at her, admiring her beauty. He started to bend down to kiss her, when she grabbed his collar and pulled him down on top of her. Her lips slammed into his, her tongue diving in in search of his.

Patrick could barely keep up with her. Robin's hands roamed over his back and then made their way to the buttons of his shirt. She moved her lips to his neck, as she undid the buttons. Her mouth slowly made its way to his chest, as she planted a kiss on the exposed skin. She moved her hands to his belt and was just about to undo the buckle when his hands grabbed ahold of hers. He pulled back and looked down at her, his breathing shallow.

"Are you sure?"

Robin smiled. "You said being sure was overrated."

She moved to his belt again, but he pushed off of her and sat down beside her. He placed his face in his hands and threaded his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

He shook his head and began to button his shirt. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right...not like this."

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to be with me."

Patrick sighed and rubbed at his face. "I do. You have no idea how much."

"Then what's the problem?"

He looked right at her. "I don't know if you want to be with me."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You're here because I made you feel like you should be."

Robin clenched her jaw. "I can't believe you. I'm throwing myself at you and you're turning me down. If I were any other woman my clothes would be on the floor by now."

"But you're not just any other woman."

"Why? Because I have HIV?"

Patrick sighed in irritation and snapped, "No, because I care about you." He paused and lowered his gaze, his voice emerging softly. "For the first time, I can see myself wanting to be with someone for more than a few hours. I can see this going somewhere. I don't want to ruin it by rushing into something you're not ready for."

Robin stared at him for a long moment, surprised by his candor. "Why don't you let me decide what I'm ready for?"

"Robin, you said you need to be sure."

"And you said-..."

"Forget what I said."

"But-..."

"No, I was wrong. You need to be sure. That's who you are. It wasn't right of me to make it seem like there's something wrong with that." He shook his head and let out a breath of air, "The truth is, what the hell do I know about relationships? I've never had a serious or long-term relationship in my life. Maybe there's something to being sure."

Robin shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, as she leaned back into the couch.

She smiled, "You know, Dr. Drake, you're full of surprises."

"So are you, Dr. Scorpio," he replied with a grin.

They fell into an awkward, tense silence until he broke it.

"Are you hungry? I could make you dinner."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

He held up his hands. "These hands are good for more than performing brilliant surgeries."

Robin's eyes scanned his strong hands. She could still feel them on her.

"I'm sure they are," she said softly.

Patrick stood up and clapped his hands together. "So what'll it be? Chicken or beef?"

"Chicken. Fried maybe?"

Patrick shook his head and walked over to a kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a package.

"Actually, I met chicken or beef flavor Ramen noodle soup."

Robin laughed. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope. These hands can break noodles like no other." He chuckled. "I lived off this stuff in med school."

"So this is your idea of cooking?"

"Yes, it is."

"Does your culinary expertise extend beyond packaged soup?"

"I've been known to dabble in the canned variety," he replied, as he filled a small pot with water.

Robin smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter to watch him. After a few moments, she said, "Patrick?"

"Yeah?" he said, as he spun around to look at her.

"Thank you," she replied.

He shrugged. "No need to thank me. You're worth every noodle."

She smiled. "No, I meant-..."

He nodded and said softly, "I know what you meant."

He then turned back around to face the stove. Robin simply enjoyed watching him work.

**-------------------------------------THE END----------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! Steph


End file.
